Brothers
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Morgan doesn't know what to expect when he gets a call that a young man had important information for him but he agrees to meet them. Later he'll always be glad he did. A bit of Reid h/c and Morgan and Reid friendship


Michael came into the living room and noticed Matt staring at the tv a paper clutched in his fists.

"Matt you know your not supposed to be watching tv. Mom and dad will get angry." Michael warned.

"Dad must have left it on."Matt said, distractedly slipping the paper into his jeans.

"What's got you attention?" Michael asked despite himself. If he were really smart he'd wash his hand of the whole mess. He really wished Matt would to.

"I feel like he's my brother." Matt answered staying at the man on the screen. He was a scary looking man with dark skin, darker than Michael had ever seen.

"He can't be."Michael told him. "I'm your brother."

"I know." Matt said. "I just feel like it somehow."

"Matt you really should come away from there." Michael warned his voice insistent.

"Jsut a few more minutes Michael. You go ahead and go. I'll follow in a bit." Michael shrugged his shoulders and left the room. It was the last he'd see of his brother for some time.

(-)

Michael hid in the closet his heart thumping. Mom and dad had just left and he'd noticed the cabinet unlocked. It was never unlocked. He knew better than to pull the phone from the cabinet, but he did it anyway. He pulled out the scrap of paper he had found in his brothers pocket last week and dialed like he had seen his mother do often.

"D.C. Police?" A female coice flowed over the phone.

"I'd like to talk to the man that was on tv last week." He squinted the his brothers messy scrawl. "He was talking bout three redheads."

"If this is in regards to the case im happy to inform you rhat it hs been closed." The female voice assured.

"No it's about something else and it's very important." He paused and remembered his manners. "Please."

"Who am I talking to?"

"Michael."

"Michael, can you tell me what you need to speak to him about so I can pass along the message?"

"My brother saw the news because dad must have left on the tv. He said he knew man on tv. It seemed really important."

"Can I talk to your brother?" The female asked.

"Mom and dad are really mad at him. I haven't seen him since that day." Michael confided his voice shakey.

"You haven't seen your brother since agent Morgan was on tv?"the woman asked. "that was nine days ago"

"No."

"Is it like him to run off?"

"Oh no he didn't leave, mom and dad have him downstairs." Michael told them. He couldn't remember ever being downstairs for that long.

"Michael where are your parents now?"

"They leave during the day. They are usually gone until the circle on the wall points to four." He glanced to the circle now pointing at nine.

"Michael would you mind it if I sent some of my friends over to check on you. You sound a bit young to be home alone."

"Oh no. Don't do that. Mom and dad would get really mad. Don't tell then I called you please. They'll take me downstairs too." Michael's voice turned pleading.

"Michael calm down. I won't tell them. I'm calling agent Morgan for you right now alright?" Her only answer was Michael slamming the phone down.

(-)

Luckily it was standard practice to record all incoming calls and the minute it had got weird Melinda had began a trace. With a jump drive in hand she went to track down the captain. Ten minutes later a couple cars were in route.

(-)

"Morgan" he answered the phone, setting down his didn't really want to think about the large pile of paperwork on his desk anyway.

"Hello agent Morgan. This is Melinda from the dc police. I had a strange call in which a young boy asked for you specifically. It was strange enough to raise up some pretty intense flags. The address I got was local. And we suspect some serious child abuse. The boy who called sounded young."

"He asked for me?"

"He mentioned a brother who recognized you."

"Did you talk to the brother?"

"The boy said his parents had him in the basement. I have units arriving at the house now. Both boys are going to be taken to the hospital to be checked out. My chief was wondering if you might be able to lend your talents and talk to the boys. He was impressed with your team last week."

"Let me see what I can do."

"What was that about?"Rossi asked.

"I'm not sure. Wanna take a ride?"

(-)

Morgan flashed his badge at the E.R. A uniformed officer nearby recognized him and offerred to take him to the youngest boy, Michael.

The young boy, who looked to be around nine,was curled in on himself hugging his legs tightly an I.v. Leading into his arm. A doctor was just finishing up.

"Hello Michael." Morgan said. He met the young boys eyes and his gut clenched in anger at the fear he met there. No young boy should ever feel that. The young boy just stared his lips clamped. Morgan tried for several minutes to engage the boy who refused any contract. Finally he stood and motioned for Rossi to step out with him.

"Something is definitely going on here. How about you stick with him and I'll go see about the other boy." Rossi agreed and went to sit with the young boy. Morgan went to the front desk and was asked to wait.

"Hello Agent looking for the other son?" The female who greeted him asked.

"Yes if you wouldn't mind leading the way."

"He's just been rushed to surgery."

"I was told he recognized me. Is it possible to see him some how to see if I can recognize him."

"I can lead you to the observation room for a quick look. There is a close up camera we can use to get a look at his face. Students usually use it to observe surgeries closely from outside the room."

The nurse led him through the hospital and into the observation and maneuvered the camera. As the face was revealed Morgan sat down hard.

(-)

Rossi was still talking to the young boy when a nurse came into the room.

"Sir, you partner is asking for you to join him."she informed him.

Rossi looked to the young boy and the cop standing nearby guarding him.

"No one gets to see the boy without proper IS and anyone claiming to be parents are to be detained for questioning." Rossi cop nodded solemnly and Rossi stood to leave.

He was surprised to find Morgan sitting in a chair with a nurse sitting next to him murmuring and a police officer standing near him.

"Did something happen?" He asked noticing the strange look on Morgan's face. It took a few minutes, and Rossi repeatng the question for Morgan to snap out of his thoughts and look at him.

"You need to call the team. It's Reid."


End file.
